


Our Stories

by TotallyCosplay_Kite



Category: Other - Fandom, anime - Fandom, one shots - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCosplay_Kite/pseuds/TotallyCosplay_Kite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenarios of characters from animes or shows and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Stories

Our Stories: Goodbye (Levi and Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin) 

 

_"Levi! I have to go, I'll be back by nine with dinner!" Eren yelled, fixing his crooked red tie. A short, ravenette man emerged from the kitchen, a girl and boy following his actions, "Alright, Eren." he responded. The two children ran up to their adopted dad, wrapping their small arms around his long legs, "Bye daddy!" Eren chuckled and ruffled their hair, "I'll be back soon." And with that, he left the house for work._

The _house phone rang_ _loudly, slightly frightening Levi's busy mind, 'Who could that be? Don't they know I'm fucking busy?' he mentally scolded the waiting person. With a sigh, he picked up the phone, "Hello?" A ruff voice answered back, "Mr. Jaeger?" Levi's expression knitted itself into worry, "Yes?" "I have been assigned to inform you that Eren Jaeger, passed away in the hospital an hour ago due to a car crash. I'm very sorry." Levi couldn't believe what reached his ears. 'Eren? Dead?' He didn't believe it. "Y-You have to be joking. He can't be dead..!" Levi exclaimed, his usual monotone voice finding emotion. "I'm very sorry, sir, but he has passed. He's in Sina Hospital if you want to pay your regards." The man informed, "...Thank you..." Levi hung up the phone in shock. Crystal tears sped down from his blue-gray eyes to the floor. He broke down crying, feeling his heart swelling in hurt._

I stood in front of the head stone of Eren. It has been two years since the accident, and I still can't shake that feeling of hurt and abandonment. The kids took the news better than I expected, though of course I sugar coated it by telling him he went to a special place, far away. 

I find myself checking the time, or waiting till nine o'clock, the time he said he would be home with dinner. Only to remember he wouldn't be coming home with dinner, or little treats for the children. I still find myself getting four plates also. 

I sighed and kneeled in front of the gray stone, admiring the glassy finish of it, "Hey Eren.. I miss you a lot, so do the kids. You know, you're a bastard. I thought you said you would come home at nine, but you didn't. I even had to make dinner. Cheeky bastard, you.." I exhaled shakily, feeling the tears prick the back of my eyes, "Come back will you? I want to hear you, feel you, scold you, see you, just one more time... Come back, Eren.."

Levi knew it was a petty wish, but he prayed everyday for him to come back. He missed the presence of his younger mate; especially that enthusiastic drive that made the brunette hard-headed. He would dream of what he wanted; Eren alive and well, telling him he would be back by nine with dinner. The soft kisses he left behind Levi's neck. Surprise hugs from behind every so often. He missed it all, and he wanted his stupid, hard-headed, stubborn, handsome, husband back just one last time. An impossible wish with the result of only hurt. Levi always tried to stay strong and emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him. Those once cold blue-gray hues, held sadness. His voice sounded monotone, but if heard carefully, his tone would sometimes crack or waver into nothingness. Everything changed, and all he wanted was one more day with his beloved. 

"Hah, what a stupid wish, right?" Levi asked the stone. Tears streamed down his face, a shadow of a smile on his pale face, "Well, until later, brat. Goodbye." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! If there's a mistake, well deal with it. Until next time, Users, good night..


End file.
